


Breathe

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Oneshot story featuring James and Lily. Both loved without each other, now they find out what it means to feel.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Breathe**  


 

James never thought he'd live to see the day Lily wanted anything to do with him. No matter how hard he tried, and how hard he tried not to let anyone else know he was trying, everything he did seemed only to aggravate her. Why? What was her problem? 

Lily never thought she'd live to see the day James would grow up. No matter how hard she tried, he was the same. Ruffling his hair, playing with that stupid Snitch, general boyishness that was so terribly frustrating and yet terribly alluring. 

He had felt for and longed for Lily to understand, to want, to be with him. At times it was all he could think about, and all he cared about. She felt so right, and as much as he tried to shrug it off, to show his strong side, it hurt when she yelled at him. He wanted to change, he wanted to be better, he wanted her to love him.

She had always wanted him to see, though she never went out of her way. He was always on her mind, day and night, through dark and light. He felt so right, but her mind, that nagging piece that could not be ignored. _He's a pig headed, stubborn, arrogant prick. And I love him more than anything else._ He was all she wanted.

Sweating bullets, hard to breathe, he never thought it would be this hard. Where was his cool? This never happened to him. He was untouchable, hard as iron. But she made him melt. He couldn't hold it together, she was too much. The hair, the eyes, that smile. His legs felt weak. God, she was amazing, was this it? How could it be, his every waking moment was dominated by the idea, how could it happen? Was it real?

Now, this was it, she, he knew, they knew. She knew he had felt for her, he realized the same, she had known long before, but he had been blind. Right here, let it all out, just breathe. _Breathe._ So close, two hearts beating, one pulse...a fragrance in the dark. Distant feeling, brought close, closer... _closer._ Jump in, take one last breath...one last look, darken another doorway, see the sun rise. Speed up, slow down, _breathe..._ relax, unknown sensation, hallucinating is necessary to see the reality of our fragile existence, jump in, _breathe..._ live for the moment, stand in the waves, make something beautiful. Shout for joy, scream in pain, bleed a sweet song, and don't forget to _breathe..._

 


End file.
